conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Behru cesik/Documents and Stories
How humans came to the world Long,long ago, when the world was on the other side of the sun, existence lay in Chaos. So the creator, Ciru created humans to order it. For many years, they spread across the heavens, and one day, the humans came down to this world. When their ships of the heavens went down to the clouds, they could not see the ground, so they landed in the trees. "This world is good" they said "The air is sweet, the wildlife gentle, the weather warm, and the plants delicious." The people spread their cities across the treetops, and slowly forgot where they had come from. Trillions of people flourished in the paradise of the trees. But the people would not go below the clouds. They feared the clouds, and believed they were a source of death and destruction. But one girl, Theso, always stared down at the clouds below. She wondered what lay beneath them, and cared not for the warnings of the other people. As she grew older, she found other, likeminded people and they worked together to create to grand airships to carry them below the clouds. The other people thought them crazy, and as Theso set off, she went below the clouds and was never seen again. Foolishly they people of the trees though the two ships were destroyed by the clouds. When Theso's ships sailed below the clouds, they caught sight of a beautiful landscape never before seen by the people. Behind her lay an impentrable jungle, and ahead a vast, frozen wall of rock, but between lay grand plains dotted with lakes and forests. "This is where we are destined to land" said Theso." I will call it 'Ae xue' the ground that fluorishes". But the other ship, piloted by Merke, wished to go one further into the hazy lands of the east, or the "Tuarca ae". To this day the children of Merke reside in the land of Tuarca, but Theso's children would meet another fate in Ae Xue. Scattering of the people of the ground After many thousand of years, the children of Theso spread across the land of Ae and prospered. United, they built a grand city of paradise, which covered th land from horizon to horizon thousands of times over. Her children then discovered the power of the stars, and the power of the void, and now sailed their ships into the sky to meet with the people of the trees. But the people of the trees feared them. They burned the ships and sent swarms of living metal ships, and burned the land of Ae from afar. But the children of Theso would not stand for this. They learned how to shield their city from the burning rays of the metal swarms, and sent out their own weapon. It sent a blinding beam of light through the skies and burned the capitol of the people of the trees, and the people of the trees dispersed the swarms of living metal. But now the people of the trees feared the people of the ground even more. They said "Now the people of the ground know of the powers of stars and the void, and they have learned to create metal that lives. Now they will come and steal the trees, and destroy us! They must be destroyed before that happens." The people of the trees came up with a sinister plan to eliminate all the people of the ground. So desperate they were they created stars and threw them at the land of Ae, blinding themselves. The stars were powered by the boiling of the void, and were said to move as fast as a ray of light. The stars boiled away the ground itself, and sent molten waves of rock outwards to bury the people of the ground forever. The fallen stars were so bright they set all who saw them in flames. But some of the ships of the sky weren't in the land of Ae as the stars fell. The people of the skies sent the swarms of living metal to destroy them, but one of the commanders of the ships, Kene, was wise and hid his ship under the clouds of ash and smoke. When the swarms had left, he sailed his ship far away, to a place where the people of the sky would never find them. After many years if searching, Kene found a place to rest his ship, and landed by the banks of the great Behru river. The people rejoiced as they beheld the lush land, but then they began to weep. For they had forgotten the power of the stars and the void, and even the way of making metal out of the earth, for none of them had been taught those ways. The people began to panic, and fight amongst themselves, and the foolish people ran far away, and became like animals, hunting them and eating their flesh. But the wise people stayed by the banks of the Behru river, and learned how to tame the plants. Kene said to them "One day, we will discover again the power of the stars and the void, and we shall make machines that live once again. Then, we shall return to the land of Ae, and burn the trees that support the sky, and we shall never have to fear the people of the trees again!" Category:Behru cesik